


Tickles and Kisses

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Tickling leads to kisses.





	

**“Dan!“**

**“Stop it!”**

**“I can’t breath!”** I sit up gasping for air. My boyfriend Dan sits up next to me.

We were playing MarioKart until I started winning. Dan started tickling me to distract me. It worked. I lost the race, but he didn’t stop there. He kept tickling my sides until we were laying tangled in each other on the couch.

I lean back against the couch and watch Dan out of the corner of my eye. The smirk that was plastered on his face a moment ago has slowly faded. His eyes become more fixated on my face.

I turn my head and my breath catches in my throat. His eyes are like deep pools of melted chocolate that I could get endlessly lost in. His hair is slightly flopped over his forehead. Dan’s lips are agape and they look deliciously rough.

I hear his breath catch as I move my face towards his. Our lips touch and a spark of electricity runs through us both. I slide my right hand to the side of his face. My left hand begins to wander up Dan’s leg.

Dan cups my face with one hand and his other runs through my hair. I moan against his mouth and Dan smiles. He pulls back; taking me by surprise. I whimper and look up at him.

He is now standing and looking down at me. His chest is heaving slightly. Dan’s once chocolate eyes are now darker; filled with lust. He reaches out to take my hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up next to him.

 ** _“Bedroom. Now.”_** He forcibly whispers the words. Dan grabs my wrist and drags me down the hallway to his room. He shoves me in the room first.

 ** _“Oh baby.”_** He smiles at me while shutting the door behind us.


End file.
